


When μ's and Aqours meet

by Allformimo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allformimo/pseuds/Allformimo
Summary: One time, Chika was walking along the streets in Tokyo when she suddenly saw a familiar figure in a distance. Was shw hallucinating or it's really her?





	When μ's and Aqours meet

** AQOURS **

* * *

_Chika_ was holding the μ's poster, softly brushing a finger on Honoka's face while smiling sadly. A Years pass by when μ's disbanded and Chika can't still move on. 

After staring at the poster for a minute. She decided to come on the veranda where Riko's room can see. She grab the broom stick on the side and extend it so it can reach Riko's door window. When it reach, Chika tap it many times so Riko can hear it, but looks like the latter wasn't home. Chika pouted and sighs. She can't do anything today, it's boring.

She came back on her bed and throw herself in it. Chika grab her phone on her pocket and She tried contacting You. 

It rings many times and at last, You answers it.

[Yeah?] can be heard a little sound of drowsiness in her voice.

"Did I woke you up?" Chika giggles as she plays with her little bangs.

[Uh..]

"Still in dreamland are we?" Chika laughs as she hears You complaining on the other line.

[My dream was on it's climax but you ruin it. Thank you,] a little of sarcasm can be heard on her voice causing Chika to laugh.

"What kind of dream was that?" Chika asked, 

You become quiet for a moment, [I-it does not concern you!]

Chika smirked, "It is?" 

[Shut up, I know you're smirking, stop teasing me Takami-san.] Chika can imagine the face that You is making right now.

"Okay~ I'm sorryyy~" Chika says, hinting a tone of Mari in her voice.

You giggles, [Why did you call?] 

"Hmm. I'm bored." Chika reasoned.

You snored, [Riko's house was right beside you, go to her.]

Chika laughed at her response, "a little jealous?" 

[What? No!] You defensed as Chika heard a noise on the other line.

"What happen?" Chika asked, 

[I just hurt my feet that's all..] You replied in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chika asked again, now she's worried.

[Hm-mh. Now go to Riko] You said, getting back to the topic again.

"She's not home." Chika replied glancing at Riko's room.

[Oh..]

Chika cleared her throat, "Can i come?" 

 

 


End file.
